


A Melody of Us

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: litpollo singer-guitarist!AU [1]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: "Well, not my fault you tried to flirt from the stairs and tripped, now is it?" he asked, nudging Apollo's forehead with a finger. He glanced back to the camera and pointed his finger to Apollo's face. "See, this good-looking guy you all idolise? He's a mess," he said jokingly."Well, you're dating me, though, so," Apollo shot back with an eye roll."A little impossible to not to, let's be honest."
Relationships: Apollo/Lityerses (Percy Jackson)
Series: litpollo singer-guitarist!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028385
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	A Melody of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and setting and all that jazz belong to Rick Riordan, this fic belongs to me and I don't get any profit except serotonin from it
> 
> Enjoy!

12\. 26

"When will my guitarist post a face reveal?" Apollo repeated the question from one of his fans. He was currently doing a live streaming to celebrate his 3K followers and indulge the questions his followers practically flood him with. "Well, that's their privacy and choice, so I honestly don't know."

Another telltale 'ping!' sound brought his attention to the next question. At this one, he couldn't help his bright grin.

"Where is Lityerses?" he read the question, then tilted his head as if he didn't know. "Well, now that's _our_ privacy. But, since he's not currently doing anything overly private, I'll tell you -- he went to pick up some groceries." Apollo laughed when his followers gushed out in the comments with a lot of 'aww's. "Yes, yes, we're cute, I know. Anyway, next question: when will your next song be released? Hmm … I'm not promising anything, but maybe in the next two or three months."

" _Maybe_ , if your broken leg is healed then," a gruff voice replied from the hallway and Apollo let out a laugh. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a few people who heard that offhand comment exclaiming their concern about his -- well, yes, quite broken -- leg.

"My sweetheart is home!" Apollo cheered dramatically and straightened himself on the headboard. "Some people were asking for your whereabouts, you know."

Lityerses' face peeked into the edge of the camera and the comments exploded with 'hello!'s. He greeted back before glaring at his boyfriend. "Well, not my fault you tried to flirt from the stairs and tripped, now is it?" he asked, nudging Apollo's forehead with a finger. He glanced back to the camera and pointed his finger to Apollo's face. "See, this good-looking guy you all idolise? He's a mess," he said jokingly.

"Well, you're dating me, though, so," Apollo shot back with an eye roll.

"A little impossible to not to, let's be honest."

"Aww," the blonde cooed. "Oh, wait, another question. 'You really fell from the stairs because you were flirting?' Yes, and I'm proud of it. 'You guys are so cute!' Thank you! 'Does Lit know about your secret guitarist?' Well…." at that, Apollo glanced at Lit, who raised a brow.

"I don't know them personally," he began, "but they're a little bit snarky, if you ask me."

Apollo scoffed softly at his answer and gave Lit a mildly exasperated but fond glance. "Just a little bit, hm?"

Lit just shook his head fondly and left the camera frame to tend to the groceries. As he worked, he hummed a familiar tune under his breath.

*  
18\. 32

 **Nevergonnagiveyouup**  
4 real tho, who IS the guitarist??? our only clue is 'snarky' 4 now and that's not enough

 **star-crossed-dumbasses**  
The way litpollo stare at each other though? They were so domestic it actually hurt. A good hurt, ofc. The mildly annoyed look they gave each other like, "you're an idiot but you have my whole heart."? Beautiful

 **Vampiregirlluca**  
 _@star-crossed-dumbasses_ the fact that Apollo fell down the stairs because he was too busy flirting though. And that 'a little impossible not to'! Lit has come so far!!! He's openly flirting and he openly shows how much he loves Apollo and and and- *get shot*

 **star-crossed-dumbasses**  
 _@Vampiregirlluca_ nooo! Don't get shot!!! I want to hear more!!!

Apollo, one of the two men from the conversation subject, chuckled at his fans' antics. Seeing people openly talk about his relationship sure was quite weird, but as long as they were respectful, Apollo could appreciate the enthusiasm. He scrolled down his spam account to read more of their rambles until his eyes caught an interesting one.

 **afamilymatter**  
i don't know if anyone else noticed it but, uh, the look apollo gave lit after he said that he doesn't know the guitarist personally and they're snarky? there was definitely SOMETHING there

Below the text the account posted was a blurry screenshot of his live streaming earlier, at the exact time when he narrowed his eyes and scoffed at his boyfriend. To be honest, Apollo couldn't see what 'something' the account meant. His fond but disbelieving glance looked normal enough.

"Fans are weird," he offhandedly said. Lityerses, who was strumming his guitar, looked up with a questioning glance. "One of them said that the glare I gave you when I was streaming has 'something' in it." he curled two fingers at the word 'something', making a one-handed air quote.

"What something? Love?" Lit replied, smiling. Apollo smiled back and he was sure he looked positively like a lovestruck idiot teenager.

He shook his head. "Well, yes, but that isn't what they pay attention to. I think they suspect that you actually know who my guitarist is," he said.

Lit hummed and put his guitar away before laid down beside his boyfriend and peeked over his arm to see the screen, leaning to his side. "At least I didn't say that you two have a love-hate relationship. Your fans would riot if I said that," he quipped.

"You think we have a love-hate relationship?" Apollo asked with amusement as he propped himself on his elbows. Lityerses, leaning-on material gone, plopped himself to his pillow and grinned at the other male.

"I said you and your secret guitarist, who, if I may add, I know nothing about. Not us. Our relationship is of pure love and spite to our shitty fathers."

Apollo laughed at that and he lowered himself back to the mattress. "Hear, hear. Also, one of our fans is correct -- you've come a long way from the grumpy guy who glared at me for using too much hot water."

Lit scoffed, one hand brushing his curls back from his eyes before his boyfriend reached out and replaced it with his own hand. "I still do that," he pointed out.

"Yes, but you're now always glaring at me with love."

The scarred man blinked. "How … can someone glare with love, even?"

Apollo tilted his head in a way that made Lit just want to kiss his forehead and mess up his hair. "Dunno, but you pull it off perfectly so there's that," said Apollo. "Oh, yes, also: we will keep up with this secret guitarist until when, exactly?"

"I honestly don't know," Lit replied with a surprised laugh. "It was a joke, and now we're too far down, I think."

It really was. The whole 'Apollo's secret guitarist' thing started exactly a year ago, just a half year after he and Lityerses first met as roommates. Apollo had been writing an original song and wanted to post it on his account. At first, he decided to record it with himself for both the vocal and instrument, but then … well, Lityerses happened.

At the time, they were still in a frenemy kind of relationship and both of them hadn't known much of each other. So when Apollo accidentally heard Lit play soft music at exactly two a.m. in the morning, his sleep-deprived ass just jumped into Lit's share of the room and asked him to play for his song.

Lityerses didn't accept, at first. Then it escalated, they argued, and not too much later started a confession fest where both of them took turns to tell each other about their not-so-ideal households. Admittedly? That night was a weird one.

Then, Apollo practically shoved Lit into the college therapy group that was called Waystation for some reason no one really knew. Technically Apollo was a member too, there, but he mostly skipped out the sessions and came and went as he wished. And one morning, when both of them were in kind of a good mood, the flirting just started.

("Thanks, although I'm not sure why you were so hell-bent on helping me," Lit had said, bringing two mugs of coffee to their shared dinner table. Apollo happily accepted his coffee.

"I mean, we're kind of similar, especially with our personal problems. So, I just kind of relate to you and all," was his answer.

Lityerses couldn't help the crooked smile that overtook his face, missing the astonished look on Apollo's. "And similar in the term of being good-looking?" it was just a joke, meant to be one. And yet.

Apollo gave a megawatt smile in response. "Naturally that, yes."

And hence started Lityerses' days of being done with his wayward feelings.)

A few weeks after that, Lit sheepishly asked for the song Apollo had asked him to cover instrumentally. Apollo, who had gotten the song out of his mind for a while because of all of their shenanigans, was positively elated when he gave him his notes.

Lityerses didn't want to be captured on the recording, though, so they set it up with him playing his guitar in the opposite direction from Apollo. Their fans were intrigued with this guitarist (usually Apollo did covers by himself) and the 'secret guitarist' thing started.

Even after Apollo and Lityerses declared that they were openly dating, neither of them bothered to do a face reveal for the guitarist, which made the fans riot even more.

"Do you think we should give them some mercy and tell them it's you all along?" Apollo asked, placing his phone upside down on his chest, his other hand intertwining with one of Lit's.

He hummed. "Maybe? I mean, I'm still uncomfortable showing myself on the camera when I play, though."

Apollo shook his head. "Don't worry about that. I'm pretty sure if they know it's you after all, they'll be okay with you staying out of the frame most of the time."

"Wait, 'if'?"

"Still your decision, sweetheart."

Lit huffed and put his arm over his face to hide his blush. "Stop that," he said, unconvincingly. Apollo's responding smile was sweeter that honey.

"Never, my love."

*  
 **Phoebus_Apollo** _updated his story_  
(20.22) If I end up making a very poetic and specific song for him, no one can blame me.

It was the picture of Lit, already half-asleep but still manage to quirk a small smile to the camera. The only lighting was from the windows and his eyes reflected the moonlight like brown glass marbles do. Right after Apollo took the picture while laughing softly, he turned on the bed so his back was facing upwards before falling asleep completely.

Surprisingly, the first one to tag his account was not from one of the fans.

 **Dio**  
 _@Phoebus_Apollo_ hoe stop simping it's night

 **Lovemaking♡♡♡**  
 _@Dio_ awwww, I think it's sweet!!! _@Phoebus_Apollo_ keep simping honey I support you~!

With an eye roll, Apollo sighed and typed in a reply. His family members were nuisances, even at their best moments. Which, weren't even really that much, to be honest.

 **Phoebus_Apollo**  
 _@Dio @Lovemaking♡♡♡_ Hey, didn't we all agree to not communicate with each other outside of emergency?

They didn't give him any reply. Typical. Dionysus usually left his posts alone, only left a comment sometimes if he felt Apollo needed to get his ego down a few notches. Aphrodite, though. She was always there anytime Apollo (or anyone, really) posted something about his boyfriend. He appreciated the support, but most of the time she was just doing it for the sake of embarrassing him.

He switched to his spam account on another platform and scrolled through the shitshow.

 **Vampiregirlluca**  
fuuuucccckkkk did y'all see that story??? did ya???

 **star-crossed-dumbasses**  
 _@Vampiregirlluca_ whoa I saw your blog and tbh this is the first time you don't use capitalization, are u ok?

 **Vampiregirlluca**  
 _@star-crossed-dumbasses_ Yeah I'm ok dw, just hysterically fangirling. You know, the usual

 **star-crossed-dumbasses**  
 _@Vampiregirlluca_ I don't know you that well but MOOD. I mean it's already a year since they got official and all, yet everytime apollo posts something abt them we're all lost our cool

The man in question chuckled at the back and forth, finding the interaction endearing. A hand then put itself in front of the screen, blocking his sight from it. He turned to Lit, gaze fond, and raised a questioning brow.

"Enough of that thing. Sleep," Lit grumbled, words slightly slurred together because of sleep. "You've spent like, months trying to get me a healthy sleep schedule, you hippo- hyper--"

Apollo smiled as he put the phone away. "Hypocrite," he corrected teasingly. Lit nodded.

"Yeah, that, whatever. Go to sleep."

The blonde chuckled, placing a kiss on Lit's forehead. "As you wish."


End file.
